


Where's that idiot archer?

by Nanerich



Series: Only at the Avengers... [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, compound shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanerich/pseuds/Nanerich
Summary: Tony is livid: What the fuck did Clint think he could just start shooting his arrows around in the compound, with explosives lying around?
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Only at the Avengers... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540558
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Where's that idiot archer?

„Where is that idiot archer?”

Tony’s voice echoed through the room. Shit. Clint was in trouble. He quickly dove behind the couch, not daring to make a sound or glance at who was now barging into the room.

“What did he do this time?” Nat lay sprawled out on the couch, Clint had hidden himself behind.

“Like you don’t know”, Tony scoffed.

“Humour me.”

Stark took angry steps into the living room and by the sound of it, he was in full armour. “I was in one meeting,  _ONE._ How the fuck does that imbecile even get the idea to shoot shit inside? Especially in this building where there’s explosives lying around!”

“What did he break?”

“Three windows. Plus, he skewered a suit, almost hitting the powersource and blowing this place up.”

“That wasn’t me!” In his protest, Clint forgot all self-preservatory instincts and jumped up from behind the couch.

Immediately, Tony’s hand went up, pointing his blasters right at Clint’s face.

“Oh shit!” He dropped back down and pressed against the back of the couch. “Stark, listen, I’m waving the proverbial white flag, I completely surrender! Besides, you can’t shoot me in here…”

“Oh, I think I do.”

“But think off the mess! Kill me in here and you’ll never get it out of the carpet!”

“He has a point”, Nat snickered.

“Fine.” Clint heard the sound of the repulsors shutting down. Carefully, he glanced over the couch, and, when he saw he was safe, he resurfaced, still keeping the couch between them, of course. Safety first.

“Explain yourself. Now. And if I don’t like it…”

Damn, Stark sounded really angry…

“Ok, well, first, I mean, you see the weather out there, it’s pouring down and with that wind blowing… It makes archery a lot harder than it already is.”

“We do have a training room for exactly this very purpose.”

“Come on, everyone can use the training room; only true geniuses use every room available!”

Natasha chuckled quietly but Tony did not seem to share this opinion. “That is debatable. And don’t speak to me about genius. I flat out refuse to discuss intelligence with someone who still wears velcro shoes.”

“Oh yeah? Well, I got street smarts while you need to depend on that robot of yours…”

The second he said it, Clint dropped behind the couch again, and not a moment too soon: a blast flew over his head, leaving a perfectly round scorchmark on the wall.

“I’m not going to clean that up!”, Clint called out.

“Wouldn’t trust you with that anyways. I have one last question.”

“Shoot. No, stop, don’t!”, he was quick to add.

“Yeah, whatever. How did you managed to destroy all that property? I mean, you’re better than that. And no, that was not a compliment.”

“It sounded a lot like one”, Clint grinned, “what do you think, Nat?”

“I heard it, too.”

“Answers. Now.” Clint didn’t see it from behind the couch, but it sounded like Tony had his hand raised again, the repulsor aimed in Clint’s direction.

“He didn’t. I did.” At the sound of Peter’s voice, Tony turned around and Clint cautiously glinted over the back of the couch. Peter stood in the door, Clint’s bow in one hand, and the quiver of arrows in the other.

“What? You almost took down this building?” Tony sounded incredulous.

“Yeah, sorry about that…” Contrite, Peter stared at his toes and fidgeted nervously in the doorway. “Your meeting took so long, so Mr. Hawkeye offered to teach me how to shoot arrows. And then it was raining so much, so we decided to train inside.”

“And what is wrong with the training room?”

“We did start there, but things may have gotten a little out of hand…”

“Alright then.” Tony’s suit disassembled and he turned to Clint. “How’s the kid doing?”

“What?”

“Peter. Is he good? At archery, I mean.”

“Uhm, yeah.” Clint got back up, shot the boy a smile and a wink. “Kid’s a natural.”

“Well done.” Tony turned to Peter, who by now had a proud smile on his face. “Maybe train a little more, so in the future we can avoid the reparations?”

“Sure thing.”

“Sorry, my meeting took so long”, Tony apologized, as he tousled Peter’s hair. “What do you say, head to the lab?”

“Sure”, he beamed. “Thank you, Clint.” Peter walked up to him and handed him his weaponry back. “It was a really fun day and I’d like to practice some more soon.”

“Yeah, me too”, he smiled, “you did really good.”

“Thanks!” He scrunched up his face, grinning back even wider.

“Alright then, kiddo. Let’s fix that suit you broke.”

And like that, the door closed behind them.

“Huh.” Clint slimbed over the back of the couch and dropped down next to Natasha.

“What?” She looked over, puzzled at Clint’s expression, which to him felt like pure epiphany but what probably looked to her like indigestion.

“I figured it out, it’s so simple!”

“And…?”

“Involving Peter is how to stay out of trouble!”


End file.
